


When did I first know, I always knew

by sunshinehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Solo Artist Harry Styles, Solo Artist Niall Horan, this is literally just 1k of them being loved up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehoran/pseuds/sunshinehoran
Summary: Harry looks out at Niall and he thinks, yeah, this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.or something I wrote because saw the line "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you" and immediately thought of narry and couldn’t stop thinking about it and I blame Niall writing Black and White.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	When did I first know, I always knew

Watching Niall run around in the back garden with the newest addition to the family, Stevie, the German Shepard puppy they just adopted, Harry’s struck with how in love with him he is.

They’ve been through so much over the last 15 years. Harry remembers watching Niall laugh and play guitar to help calm everyone’s nerves as they waited for the results on who would be moving on to the judges’ house. He remembers just staring at him mesmerized by the way he captured every single person’s attention. How he got everyone to laugh and sing along with him. After that first weekend trip to Mullingar, Harry officially knew he was a goner.

It wasn’t until their second tour though that they finally got their shit together. After countless times of blatant flirting, Niall caught on that Harry wasn’t just messing around.

Those middle years in the band were hard on them. From girlfriend rumors to the fans’ speculation on Harry and Louis’ “relationship”, they had their fair share of fights. There were countless times that Harry was banished to stay on a different bus or crash on the couch in one of the other lad’s hotels rooms.

But through it all, they stayed together. Even after Zayn left, they were closer than ever. Niall relied on Harry. They were each other’s rocks.

At the meeting about their future as a band, Harry suggested the hiatus. Niall knew that Harry wanted a break, he knew that he wanted to go his own way and try his hand at solo music, but as the time came and Harry signed his deal, the fights started. Niall felt that Harry didn’t have a place for him in his life. Every break they had Harry would be in LA working on his deal, working on his music and Niall would be back home in London alone.

In the end, they broke up. Ended over 3 years of a relationship, of love, over a misunderstanding that just couldn’t be resolved.

They both wrote albums referencing the other and yet nothing happened. Boundless amounts of missed calls, unanswered texts, awkward meetings at shows, even a few drunk fucks, fast forward 5 years to the 2020 Brits. Seeing Niall there was what it took for Harry to finally realize that Niall was who and where his home was.

They shared a quick hug and Niall wished Harry good luck on his performance and then walked away. Harry was shocked, to say the least. Niall didn’t even try and make small talk. He acted just as Harry had been since they broke up and the band went on break. He looked good, the best he’s ever looked. His style had evolved, he let his hair grow out, and his beard was growing in. But getting that cold shoulder from his hurt.

They went to separate after-parties and Harry saw the pictures of Niall with Lewis. He wanted to be there with him. He wanted to be the one Niall was giggling at and was cuddled up into. He had a few too many and wound up on Niall’s doorstep. Drunk out of his mind, wearing a Gucci suit and slurring his words as he pounded on his door at 4 am.

To say Niall was pissed was an understatement. Harry thinks that that fight might have been the biggest one they had in the 10 years that they knew each other. The amount of screaming (and crying from Harry) that happened, it’s a surprise that his neighbors didn’t come to make a complaint.

It all came to a head when Niall angrily grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him into the messiest kiss. After one of the best and angriest fuck of Harry’s life, when they calmed down, they had a lot to talk through but they ended up better than ever.

Now here they are in 2025. They’ve been together for the last 5 years, they came out earlier this year after they decided that it was time to buy a home _together_. They’ve just adopted the cutest pup and Harry thinks he’s ready for the next step.

It’s a big one, but looking out at Niall, running around their garden giggling and chasing their puppy around, he’s ready to spend every day like this for the rest of his life.

Niall comes over and throws himself down into the deck chair next to Harry huffing out a laugh, “Damn she’s a spitfire with all that energy. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with her at this rate.”

Harry just stares at him with the softest smile on his face.

“What are you looking at me like that for?”

Harry gets up and plops down in Niall’s lap cuddling up into his neck, “I love you.”

Niall softly giggles and wraps his arms around Harry, “I love you too, pet.”

He leans up and pecks him on the lips. Once, twice, three times until Harry giggles too.

They sit there for a few minutes staring at Stevie run around the yard until Harry pulls back and turns Niall’s face towards him, a suddenly serious look on his face.

“Yes, pet?” Niall asks quirking an eyebrow as his cheeks are slightly pushed together by Harry.

“I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” He says, dead serious nodding his head once and letting go of Niall’s face.

“Oh, you just _think_ you want to spend the rest of your life with me do ya?”

With the same serious look on his face, Harry says, “Oh, no, I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just said think because I’ve just been thinking about it all afternoon.”

Still staring at Harry, Niall just starts laughing. Full bellied and bright, holding onto Harry’s waist to make sure he doesn’t fall off his lap in the process.

Once he calms down Harry smacks him in the chest, “Thanks for laughing at my deep confession of love, you ass,” he huffs with a pout on his face turning away from Niall.

“Babe, baby, _pet,_ ” Niall says trying to get Harry to look at him. “Harry, please look at me. I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

Harry reluctantly looks back and Niall again leans up to peck him on the lips, the nose, the forehead, anywhere he can to try and get him to stop pouting. It’s during his 10th peck on the face, that Harry’s resolve fades and he cracks a smile.

Niall, looking pleased with himself wraps Harry up in a tight hug and whispers into his neck, “Yeah, well I think I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you too, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and this is not proof read
> 
> come talk to me about narry on tumblr at touchofsomeone-else


End file.
